


In the Cell, Early in the Morning

by erentitanjaeger



Series: In The, At The [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/erentitanjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had been looking forward to seeing Levi again, their activity from last night still fresh in his memory.  He wanted to gaze upon Levi’s soft features again, his dark hair, his forever brooding expression.  He knew it would be difficult to act normal toward his captain, but he would try his best, at least until they could be alone together again.  Then he would let Levi’s name fall from his lips again and again, the greatest privilege Levi had graced him with yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cell, Early in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (sort of) request from MinecraftedPocky on fanfiction.net.
> 
> They claimed it would be interesting to read what happened in the morning after 'In the Office, Late at Night', so I spat out a sequel.
> 
> For the newbies, you don't really have to read the first fic to get this one, but it helps with the small references.
> 
> Enjoy the bondage!

The cell door made a resounding clang as it is slid open, the sound making Eren flinch from where he sat on his bed. His hands and ankles were still chained, the cuffs having yet to be unlocked by the guard on duty, who had been dismissed by Levi before he could. Though the chain’s holdings were welded to each corner of the room, the guards usually left him enough length of chain to be able to shift on his bed comfortably; one of the few luxuries they allowed him these days.

Eren had been looking forward to seeing Levi again, their activity from last night still fresh in his memory. He wanted to gaze upon Levi’s soft features again, his dark hair, his forever brooding expression. He knew it would be difficult to act normal toward his captain, but he would try his best, at least until they could be alone together again. Then he would let Levi’s name fall from his lips again and again, the greatest privilege Levi had graced him with yet.

Yet Levi’s expression now was one that resembled ice; cold, hard and sharp enough to send shivers up Eren’s spine. He didn’t expect Levi to smile when he saw him, not at all, but he didn’t expect the expression he was getting now. The shivering continued to grow, until it was in his arms and his legs. Was Levi regretting what they had done last night? Was he now realising how much of an incompetent brat Eren was, realising he could never resort to being intimate with such a lowlife?

All these thoughts had Eren sweating now, his fingers gripping the sheet tightly, continuing to gaze up at Levi, hoping against all hope that his expression would soften soon.

“Look at you, Eren,” his deep voice filled the cell, only worsening Eren’s shivering. “You look like a scared, little mouse.”

Levi made his way over to the wall, where the gears that controlled Eren’s chains were attached. He gripped the gear’s handle, twisting it, the metallic sound of metal grinding against metal replacing the resonate of Levi’s voice. Eren watched helplessly as his chains were pulled four different ways, his arms stretching above his head and his ankles reaching to the end of the bed. The cold metal of his cuffs dug into his skin, the chains rattling as his shivering didn’t cease.

“Well, you should be scared,” Levi spoke, locking the crank in place and making his way over to Eren’s body.

“C-Captain, did I do something wrong?” Eren managed to choke out, watching as Levi swung his leg over Eren’s body, shifting until he was comfortable, sitting on Eren’s abdomen.

“Wrong, Jaeger?” Levi watched him with that same expression; cold, hard and sharp. Eren swallowed the thick lump growing in his throat. “I wouldn’t dream of punishing you in such a way, even if you had done something wrong.”

Levi reached out a hand, cupping Eren’s jaw, stroking the tanned skin, placing his lips on the bone and grazing them up to Eren’s ear lobe.

“You’d only enjoy it too much.”

The next thing Eren knew, Levi was attacking his lips with biting kisses, lacing fingers in his hair, setting to work on grinding his hips down, harsh and fast. Eren broke apart to gasp out in surprise, wondering where on earth all the sudden sexual attention had come from. But if that was what this was all about, Eren wasn’t going to complain.

Eren arched up into Levi’s touch as much as he could, twisting his neck so the man could gain all the access he wanted to a strong neck adorned with sun kissed skin. Eren rose his hips up, trying to meet against Levi’s thrusts, his arousal growing quicker than he would have expected.

True, last night he hadn’t seemed to waste any time in getting completely hard, his member begging for the attention of the man he was very quickly falling for, but this was slightly ridiculous.

“Captain…uh, I mean, Levi,” Eren tried to speak, remembering Levi’s orders from last night only barely. “M-maybe we should slow down.” Even as the words left his mouth, he realised how much he truly resented the idea. Going slow with Levi meant their intimacy being dragged out, but it also meant the good things Levi was now promising him with his hips would be withheld; Eren didn’t want that at all.

“No,” was all Levi said, his lips still pressed to Eren’s jaw, tracing up and down the jawline, nipping and sucking. Eren grinned maniacally at the thought of Levi going wild over his body. He was already excited by the prospect of Levi being in complete control, his arms and legs immobilised.

Levi slowed suddenly, contradicting his earlier word, moving so he was looking into Eren’s intense aquamarine eyes, the irises completely clouded with lust.

“Do you remember what you said last night?” Levi whispered huskily, his lips barely touching Eren’s. Eren’s entire body twitched slightly, trying to gather his thoughts, the pressure on his arousal from Levi’s stilled hips making it incredibly hard to remember last night, despite how much he had been remembering it only a few minutes prior.

“Uh…I said a lot of things last night, Levi,” Eren said, looking into Levi’s dark eyes, losing himself in the almost fond expression they held.

“You told me something you wanted. Something about next time,” Levi continued to speak in that tone that suggested Eren better hurry up and remember the specifics. He tried, but Levi was still placing warm kisses over his neck, moving his hips again, slowly and firmly.

“I-uh! I think I remember-um- saying something about…” his words were lost on him as Levi bit down into his neck firmly, licking and sucking on the skin. Eren’s back leaped off the bed, crying out at the feel of those devilish teeth on his neck.

Soon he felt hands under his shirt, pushing up the fabric, and a hot mouth falling over one of his nipples. Teeth and tongue abused the nub until Eren was absolutely writhing, trying with all his might to give Levi the submission he obviously craved while at the same time thinking back to last night.

“I don’t imagine you truly forgot, Jaeger. After all, you said it with such conviction,” those taunting lips were back on his ear again, the breath tickling his lobe and making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. “I want to hear it again. Please?”

With that plea, Eren felt all of last night come back to him all at once; the groping, the moaning, Levi’s voice in his ears, the man’s hands on his cock. It was as if Levi had some kind of amazing power that resurrected sleeping memories in him. Eren moaned, remembering with exceptional clarity, turning his head so he was looking into Levi’s dark eyes.

“Give me your cock,” he growled. “Shove it down my throat, and come into my mouth.”

A hand pulled on his hair, forcing his head back and his mouth to fall open completely. He gasped at the pain, but moaned as much as he could with his mouth so wide open. There was rustling as he felt Levi work on his belt, unzipping his pants so his erection would no longer be pinned painfully by his usual sleeping attire. Levi did the same for his own pants, moving so he was directly above Eren’s face. Eren could see the man’s member, standing thick and proud; Eren’s eyes watered at the sight. He was still having a hard time grasping that Levi could get hard because of him.

The next thing he knew, his mouth was now accommodating the cock he had just been admiring, Levi seeming all too keen to push it into his wet cavern, slowly lowering himself further and further down. Eren didn’t take his eyes away from Levi’s, knowing that as soon as he flinched or blinked, Levi would stop pushing, and he didn’t want that.

True to his words, he wanted all of Levi inside his mouth, no matter how daunting the task. Levi still had a firm grasp on his hair, pulling his head back so his throat was as wide open as it could get. Soon Levi had no more to give, having successfully deep-throated himself inside Eren’s mouth. He continued to watch Eren’s expression.

“Is this what you meant, Jaeger; my entire cock in your mouth?” He knew full well that if Eren even tried to answer at a time like this he’d surely pay the price, but it was fun watching Eren’s eyes flicker with all kinds of different meanings.

“I think it is. You really are filthier than I ever could have imagined,” Levi spoke, stroking Eren’s jaw lightly. “Lucky for you, I really don’t mind this kind of filth; just be sure to clean it up after wards.”

At that, Levi used his knees to lift himself slightly, before lowing himself back down. Eren’s tongue squirmed inside his mouth, trying to massage the thick member as best he could. Levi continued to rise and lower himself, speeding up at a painfully slow pace. Eren continued to lick and twist his tongue around the member, spit dribbling from his mouth as swallowed around Levi’s cock.

“Shit Jaeger, I’m pretty sure I’m going to have to have you hung for this later. I’m pretty sure it’s against every law to have a mouth that feels this fucking good,” Levi still drawled, though Eren could hear the ‘s’s and ‘l’s in his speech hitch slightly, as if he was having trouble controlling the tone of his voice.

Eren moaned around Levi’s cock, wanting to cause vibrations around the member, hoping it would only give Levi more pleasure. Thankfully, Levi threw his head back and let out a long moan, the sound filling the entire cell once again. Eren continued to hum around the member in his mouth, watching Levi’s jaw as it opened and shut around the wonderful sounds falling from his mouth.

Levi clenched at Eren’s short strands, thrusting himself into Eren’s mouth, loving the feeling of that tongue working its way over his base, his tip nudging the back of Eren’s throat.

“Then again, if I did hang you, I wouldn’t be able to find out what other talents your amazing mouth might possess,” Levi continued speaking in that deep voice that had Eren’s own cock twitching, wishing his hands were free so he could stroke himself to Levi’s words. He also kind of wished he could pull back and do his own dirty talking, but with Levi directly over him and his mouth otherwise occupied, he’d have to wait until they were done.

Eren hummed around Levi’s cock again and again, the mindless tune that really had no rhyme or reason played out in his head, Levi rocking his hips into his mouth again and again.

“Jaeger, do you honestly have no gag reflex?” Levi looked down finally, slowing his thrusts while he watched Eren’s eyes flicker in confusion. A long, heavy sigh left Levi’s mouth. Eren wasn’t sure if it was because he was obviously being very naïve at the moment or because Levi seemed to be getting closer and closer to his climax.

“I’m glad you don’t, because it means I don’t have to hold back.”

Levi’s thrusting became erratic, fast and demanding. Eren opened his throat around the tip, his tongue working and twisting against the man’s cock in his mouth, letting Levi fuck his mouth as fast he possibly could. Eren didn’t want Levi to hold back either, knowing if he knew Levi was holding back even a small amount, he’d have to take it upon himself to challenge himself until Levi was completely satisfied.

Eren took it upon himself to give a particularly good suck, sending shiver’s up Levi’s spine, a hand tightening in brown strands before his seed spilled out and into Eren’s throat. Eren tried not to choke, but his eyes were starting to water. He swallowed as best he could with Levi’s cock still in his mouth.

Levi panted, his palm moving against Eren’s head, massaging the scalp for a job well done, finally lifting himself out of the boy’s mouth properly and shuffling back down so he was nestled on Eren’s thighs. Eren swallowed thickly, licking his lips and trying to get every drop Levi had just spilled, making sure not to create any mess. He wondered if Levi appreciated how clean all that had just been.

He bent his neck to look at Levi, his chin touching his bare chest, watching Levi watch him.

“Um-“ It was awfully quiet in the cell all of a sudden. Eren wasn’t sure what to say. He certainly couldn’t do anything as his limbs were still immobilised. He cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

Levi tilted his head, his sweaty bangs falling in front of his eyes but not hiding their amusement, his lips twitching into a small smirk.

“You’re welcome, brat. Come find me the next time you want your throat fucked.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

They both just sat there. Eren looked peacefully at Levi’s eyes, trying to deduce what the man could possibly thinking. Levi only kept smirking down at Eren, watching the boy’s bruised lips twitch when he tilted his head again.

There was a loud gasp that left Eren’s mouth when his still erect cock was suddenly taken into the hands of his captain, watching dumbfounded as Levi stroked him, those grey eyes never leaving his. Eren trailed his eyes up, watching Levi’s face. The expression never wavered, his hands kept moving though, and for some reason, that was just hot.

Eren could feel himself getting harder as Levi continued to watch him, could feel the heat rise in his abdomen from Levi’s constant attention to his cock, both his hands working over the sensitive skin, moving up and down, up and down, his thumb grazing the tip before going back to stroking it firmly. Eren finally let his head fall back, relaxing completely into Levi’s hands, watching as stars danced behind his eyelids.

It didn’t take very long, as Eren was still practicing keeping his stamina in check, and Levi’s previous performance had already done a number on him. He was soon coming into Levi’s hands, white fluid leaking everywhere, onto his pants and stomach, Levi’s hands drenched in the stuff.

“Ah, sorry, Levi!” Eren immediately apologised. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to prevent such a thing whether his hands were tied or not, but he always felt the need to apologise to his captain for the messes he made.

Levi’s next actions had Eren swallowing thickly, his green irises watching intently as Levi lifted a hand to his mouth, a pink tongue darting out between thin lips, dragging over one digit, before placing the entire thing in his mouth. Levi gave Eren a good show, making sure to carefully clean each of his fingers, swallowing loudly for Eren to hear. Eren tried not to think too hard about it, knowing he’d only get hard again at the thought of Levi cleaning his own come of those pale, long fingers.

Once Levi’s hands were completely clean, shining slightly from his own saliva, he reached behind himself and pulled out a cloth from his back pocket. Eren watched, slightly amazed, as Levi took great care in wiping away the mess on Eren’s pants, crotch and stomach. The coolness of the damp cloth had Eren whimpering slightly, the heat in that area abating suddenly. All the while, Levi never took his eyes off Eren.

When Levi was done, he took great care in zipping Eren’s pants back up, leaning down to give Eren’s chest one final kiss before pulling his shirt back down also. Eren watched Levi’s eyes, his heart swelling in his chest from the absolute kindness of the corporal’s actions.

Then Levi swung his leg back over, standing up and stretching his back before walking over to the wall and giving the crank a good shove, the thing spinning crazily as Eren’s chains were finally loosened. Eren immediately sat up, massaging his sore shoulders and looking over to Levi, who was approaching him again.

Hands found their way back into his hair, dark eyes came very close to his bright ones and he felt lips placed over his own. Eren didn’t even bother questioning it; he opened his mouth and let Levi invade all of his senses once again. He felt the slick tongue in his mouth and met it with his own, tilting his head for a better angle.

Levi combed through Eren’s hair with one hand, stroking the boy’s cheek gently with the other, both completely oblivious to the outside world. There was only the two of them, locked in each other’s smell, in each other’s touch; happy to be together like this.

When they finally stopped kissing, both were panting heavily, a thin trail of saliva being the only thing now connecting their mouths. Levi wiped it away with his fist, standing up straight again and giving Eren’s face one last loving feel with his now dry fingertips.

Then Eren felt metal leave his wrists and ankles as Levi finally unlocked his chains, letting the heavy metal of the cuffs fall to the floor. Levi walked to the cell door; it had been the start of Eren’s fear that had soon morphed into a complete need to be with this man, his emotions changing over the situation so fast he hadn’t had time to keep track.

“You’ve got two minutes to get dressed and meet me up stairs,” Levi spoke from the door. With that he turned and left without another word, his cloak flying out from his back as he walked out at a brisk pace.

Left alone to his thoughts, Eren felt his lips, where they had only moments before been locked around his corporal’s member. He felt his hair, where it had been completely rearranged on his head because of how many times Levi had threaded his fingers through it. He lifted his shirt and stroked his chest lightly, where Levi had left countless kisses, still burning on his skin.

To feel this way about someone, it was completely foreign to Eren. He hadn’t fought the feelings when they had come, preferring to completely let them take over his actions and thoughts. He felt restless, needy, slightly burnt out. But there was something in his mind that trumped all other emotions; he was so, incredibly, unbelievably happy.

Eren couldn’t remember the last time he had truly sat down and felt content with everything about his life. True, most elements of his life still needed an awful amount of adjusting, his titan power still a complete mystery, his constant insecurity around his fellow scout members making it difficult to complete even the easiest of tasks.

But this element, the element where he could walk up to Levi when they were alone and hug him out of comfort, the element where he was learning, and fast, about what Levi really liked in the bedroom, or behind any locked door. The element with Levi and him, together.

That element was perfect. That element made him happy, and Eren vowed to keep the source of that happiness close to his heart so long as it continued to beat inside his chest.


End file.
